


Humaness

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Emotionally Stunted Dean, Feelings, Heterosexual Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Humans love with parts and hearts, Humor, Just Cas crushing, M/M, No actual relationships - Freeform, Pansexual Castiel, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, I- I d-don't think you should panic. Ok? So I'll just go get Sam. And maybe he can explain this to you." Dean grinned in a way that was meant to be reassuring but came out more panicked before running. "Sammy! Sammy!"</p><p>Castiel watched him run, his blue eyes wide. "Dean? Dean!? Don't leave! I don't know how to handle this- this humaness!"</p><p> </p><p>This kind of goes towards Crack! but not really.<br/>The second chapter moves away from Crack! and is just a discussion of feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean? Why do I have this overwhelming urge to kiss you? I've never had feelings like that before!" Castiel's voice rose higher (not difficult considering the low pitch of it) as his sentence ended. Dean could see the wide-eyed panic in the freshly human angel. He froze a second later as Castiel's words hit him.

"Um, I- I d-don't think you should panic. Ok? So I'll just go get Sam. And maybe he can explain this to you." Dean grinned in a way that was meant to be reassuring but came out more panicked before running. "Sammy! Sammy!"

Castiel watched him run, his blue eyes wide. "Dean? Dean!? Don't leave! I don't know how to handle this- this humaness!"

"What's wrong? Dean? Cas?" Sam asked, eyes wide, caught up a bit in the panic looking around for what threat there could be.

"Cas wants to kiss me!" Dean blurted. Sam stared at him for a minute.

"What?" He looked back over at Castiel who was grabbing at his chest.

"I've got feelings!" Castiel yelled. Sam couldn't help it. Going from their panic to this ludicrousness. He doubled over cackling.

"You- You've got, hahaha, feelings? For- for Dean?" This was priceless.

"I want to kiss you too! Dean more but both of you! And I kind of want to hit you for laughing! And I don't know what to do! I don't know why!" Castiel shouted at him, shifting a bit from panic to anger, frustrated tears starting to well up. "Why am I crying? How- how do you humans make it stop! I don't like this!"

"Oh, Cas, this- this is ok. You're ok." Sam softened as he moved pulling Castiel into a hug. "Hey, it's ok." Sam smiled a bit, noticing Dean was still a bit panicked and confused.

"Why do humans have feelings like this?" Castiel mumbled against Sam's chest, arms clinging to him. "I had feelings before but these, these are just so overwhelming. I don't like this."

"I don't know why we have feelings, Cas. I just know we do. And that's ok. That's normal. Crying's ok too. We do that when we get overwhelmed. Over time you'll get used to it and you won't cry so much. Wanting to kiss people is ok, Cas. Just make sure you get people's consent before doing anything, ok?" Sam told him, looking over at Dean who was calming down a bit.

"If it's normal then why did Dean freak out?"

"Dean freaked out because he's still not used to feelings. Mostly about people he cares about. He also doesn't know how to handle panic when there's not danger." Dean glared at Sam a bit at that.

"I- I love you both. I've never felt like that before." Castiel whispered.

"That's ok. We love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit away from the Crack! of the first one but not much. It's mostly just Dean and Cas discussing feelings. I might add more later as the muse strikes.

"Do you ever think you could be in love with me too?" Castiel asked Dean one night as they were driving to meet Sam at a job. Dean jerked so he nearly crashed the car, shooting him a look of shock.

"Goddamn it, Cas! Do you have to ask that while I'm driving?" He yelled as he righted the car. God, after the last time Castiel'd done that....

"I'm sorry, Dean. I was just- You had such a peaceful look on your face. I could tell how much you love driving and love the car. There's never a moment that you're more  _you_ than when you are driving to a job, listening to music. I love that about you and here I'm surrounded by pieces of  _you._ It makes me want to laugh and cry and kiss you. I was just wondering if you could ever want me back." Castiel's voice faded a bit as he rambled on. Dean sighed.

"Cas, I just- I don't know, ok? I think that if I were to fall in love with you, I probably would have by now. Besides that, I tend to prefer women and you're not a woman." Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

"So if I had been in another vessel you would have loved me? But I'm me no matter what gender my vessel is, Dean. That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, well, being human doesn't make sense. We tend to love with our parts, not just our hearts, and you have got the wrong parts for me." They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating that.

"Do I have the wrong parts for Sam too?" Castiel wondered.

"Why, you in love with him too?" Dean smirked glancing over at him before refocusing on the road. Castiel frowned in concentration.

"I- I think I'm in love with both of you. I know I want to kiss both of you. I want to kiss you more, but I want to hug and hold Sam more."

"Do you still want to kiss him? You might love him differently if not." How did his life come down to this?

"Oh, I definitely want to kiss him. I just want to kiss you more. Not much more, and it's definitely evened out some since I first 'freaked out'."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I used to want to kiss you a lot and him just a little. Now I want to kiss him a lot and you just a little more." Castiel paused for a moment before continuing, "So do I have the wrong parts for Sam?"

"No. He's dated a couple of guys before. Maybe you should ask Sam out on a date or something? Try and see if it goes anywhere?"

"Ok, Dean. I will ask Sam out on a date." There was a minute of silence then, "How does one date?"

"Goddamn it, Cas."

 


End file.
